1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a “bump-fire” assembly designed for attaching to a firearm(s), including, but not limited to, semi-automatic rifles. The assembly of the present invention can be used to mount and support a conventional semi-automatic firearm. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an assembly for increasing fire rate efficiency of a firearm by reducing an amount of time between pulling of a trigger on a firearm and reloading of a new bullet into a chamber of said firearm, thereby allowing said firearm to be reloaded, and ultimately, fired more quickly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
“Bump-firing” utilized recoil of a semi-automatic firearm is used to fire multiple shots in rapid succession, thereby simulating a discharge of a fully automatic firearm. With a conventional bump fire system, a firearm foregrip is held with a user's non-trigger hand; the firearm is pushed forward in order to apply pressure on a stationary trigger finger. During a shot, the firearm will recoil (or “bump” in a relatively backward direction toward the user) and the trigger will reset itself. Thereafter, the user's non-trigger hand forces the firearm back to the relative original position, forcing said trigger against the stationary finger in order to fire another shot in quick succession.
Consequently, conventional bump fire systems have a significant negative impact on a user's ability to aim a firearm, and thus, the accuracy of said firearm, due to a necessary jerking motion of said firearm.
Thus, there is a need for a bump fire system that allows for a rapid increase in a firearm's rate of fire, while concurrently maintaining accuracy of aiming the firearm and accuracy of the firearm's shot.